Nuketown (Map)/Trivia
David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time (within 15 seconds) unlocks "a special surprise." This "surprise" is the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones, which plays from the loudspeakers outside the map. *In the sky one can see a double rainbow, referring to the famous viral video. *On the Welcome to Nuketown sign, there is a population counter. This states the amount of players on the map. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand will fall to the ground and make a ground burst detonation, obliterating the map. *On a tower viewable from the Yellow house's back yard is the Doomsday Clock. *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School District" written on the sides; bullets will travel right through the windows. The red truck has bulletproof windows, however. * house.]] In a Treyarch interview, David Vonderhaar says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50s suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason". The yellow house is Woods while the turquoise house is Mason. *The mannequins are placed in different locations every game. They are randomized in when and where they show up. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the trinity tests. Also, the trinity symbol is very similar to the Treyarch symbol. *When a mannequin's head is shot off with the Crossbow, the head falls off, but the arrow remains "stuck" where the head used to be, this also applies for the Semtex and the Ballistic Knife . *On all of the book shelves, in both houses, one can find a book written by Edward Richtofen. In the place where a Volume may be set, it reads; DG2 and DG3, referring to Wunder Waffe DG-2. This is a generic bookcase that is used in both Zombies and the Campaign. *This map contains a pathway specifically for the RC-XD located at the backyards of both houses at the sides of the map where there is a ramp that requires the nitro speed boost to clear, otherwise the RC car will simply explode. This route is missing on the Wii version of the game. *The female mannequin seen at the end where the nuke goes off is located in the yellow house. She can be seen via spectate or by standing in the yard of the yellow house on the far right. *In the yellow house, there is a lamp. That lamp has no light bulb in it but still is on. *If one deploys a chopper gunner at the same time dogs are called in, the dogs can be seen leaving (climbing the fence, etc.) and going into some boulders. *On the Wii version, the muddy paths are replaced with grass, there is no glass in the window areas, and the area next to the window areas are not destroyable. These were most likely cut from the map due to the Wii's RAM restrictions, as muddy textures and extra destroyable environmental elements would take up much needed RAM. *There is a strange pink truck with the words "Replace Me!" (probably a reminder for the developers to give the truck a texture) seen on the sides underneath the viewable ground near where the nuclear bomb is. *In both garages there are tin cans that say "Scientific Beef". *In the house that looks like the Brady Bunch home, there are two of the dummies looking out of the window, it appears as if they're even holding hands. (Can be seen via Theatre Mode, Noclipping or Spectating) *If the player throws a tomahawk in the chimney of the yellow house it will fall into the fireplace the same thing happens when the player throws a grenade. *If the player throws a tomahawk in the vents of the yellow house, it will suck the tomahawk. *If the player looks at the mail box in front of the Brady Bunch house and goes inside of it, there is a second name. *If playing Search and Destroy or Domination on this map, a pile of furniture will be placed outside the red house near the moving truck. Most likely to add more cover to help defend the objectives. *In the yellow house, jumping on the top bunk of the double-bed and walking to the edge towards the window will make all of your weapons turn into a crimson-blue color. Crouching will terminate this effect until you stand up. *On February 5th and March 4th 2011 a playlist called Nuketown 24/7 was added. *This and Hanoi do not have a reference to the campaign. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels